The use of wireless communication systems and their interconnections via networks have grown rapidly in recent years. Because radio frequency (RF) waves can penetrate obstacles, wireless devices can communicate with no direct line-of-sight between them. This makes RF communication easier to use than wired or infrared communication. For example, billions of Bluetooth devices, such as laptops, smartphones, computer peripherals, headsets, and handsfree devices, are widely used all over the world.
However, wireless RF communication is also easier to hack and disrupt than wired communication. Because wireless RF communication can suffer from these threats, additional countermeasures are needed to protect against them.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the figures.